T-617 presenta…Doktor Neumann
|diai =29 |mesi =1 |añoi =2020 |diaf =29 |mesf =1 |añof =2020 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = Strikers Clones Oscuros |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones = |prev = |sig = }}"Con la enfermedad de Ebba, Norbert Neumann usará todos sus recursos para lograr una cura." __TOC__ RESUMEN Norbert sufre la pérdida de su pareja, Ebba. 33 años más tarde, y con la ayuda de Max Getmann y su Bestiario ambulante de Her Getmann, Norbert finaliza la investigación de su esposa. gracias a su conocimiento una hija vendrá a su vida. Sin embargo esta hija, aunque modificada para ser una Überfraulein, parece sufrir una extraña enfermedad incurable. Desesperado, Neumann decide acudir a viejos conocidos de la guerra, entre ellos el Doctor Edmund Atkinson, quien a principios del 2000 vivía en la Ciudad Mutante. Neuman le pide sus datos para la clonación y buscar un nuevo cuerpo para su hija, sin embargo los últimos experimentos con los Merodeadores parecen no ser tan fructíferos como anteriormente. Edmund le propone un aparato, el Gnr-40012, un intensificador genético. Norbert sabe que pasados los 70 años no está en condiciones de ir de aventuras y decide hacer algunas pesquisas, hasta que se entera de la última iniciativa de Jack Garrow, con quien va a cobrarse el favor que su familia le debe. Cuando llega a a la Mansión Garrow, se comunica con Jack a través de unos altavoces, éste le invita a participar en su nueva iniciativa siempre que consiga instrumentos para controlar a sus marionetas. Jack acepta a cambio de conseguir el Gnr-400012 y una fuente económica. Algunas semanas más tarde, Normand se reúne con la pareja financiadora (Jack y Lucia), y otros cuatro miembros: Jofiel, Tramposo, Gigas y Arma Nazi. Allí, los Jefes le dan el aparato e, inmediatamente marcha a su laboratorio para comenzar a trabajar en su proyecto de clonación. Cuando los clones han madurado, y gracias a las novedades en los trajes, los clones que generan adquieren regeneración y un control absoluto sobre los poderes que tienen los mutantes. Sin embargo estos poderes están limitados a los conocidos por los clones, a los que se le implementan las memorias de los originales. Tras recibir una llamada de Lucia, Norbert abre los tubos de ensayo, y tras acabar con la vida del clon de Tony, prepara al resto para que marche al combate. Cumplida su misión, vuelve a su tierra, Winzeldorf, Alemania. Desde su castillo, Norbert Neumann vuelve a escribir a su antiguo compañero, Edmund, pidiéndole ayuda por última vez, ante los fracasos obtenidos. En caso de no conseguir una solución, terminará cambiando el objetivo de su investigación. TRAMA Winzeldorf, Alemania, 1957 — Oh Ebba! Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu verlassen? Verdammte Frau. Du hast mich mitgenommen ... du hast die besten Jahre meines Lebens gestohlen. Du warst das Herz unserer Untersuchung, die Seele ... und der Körper davon, und jetzt gehst du mit allem und lässt mich in Ruhe. Es wird keine andere Frau geben, die mich so vervollständigt wie Sie. Ich weiß nicht …Oh, Ebba. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a abandonarme? Maldita mujer. Me quitaste…me robaste los mejores años de mi vida. Tú eras el corazón de nuestra investigación, el alma…y el cuerpo de la misma, y ahora te marchas con todo, dejándome sólo. No habrá otra mujer que me complete como tú. No…-dijo colocando su mano en el vientre de la mujer—Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen und mich verlassen. Sie werden wiederkommen, es wird funktionierenNo dejaré que te marches y me abandones. Volverás, funcionará.. El caballero de pelo oscuro miró hacia su izquierda con decisión y rápida y decididamente se alejó de un ataúd abierto rodeado de obituarios y coronas que rezaban: en memoria de la doctora Ebba Müller. ---- Winzeldorf, Alemania, 1962 — Gutten tag, lieber Herr Getmann —decía una voz a un caballero de clara ascendencia germánica. Su piel blanquecina por los años a la sombra, su cabello largo y rubio, casi platino, y unas gafas circulares sobre un ancho bigote que formaba un ángulo obtuso sobre sus carnosos labios. — Diese Stimme ... Norbert?¿Esa voz…Norbert? El señor Getmann y su amigo se funden en un fuerte abrazo bajo una carpa de colores ocres que formaba el despacho de aquel hombre un tanto estrambótico. — Ich habe von Ebba gehört. Mein BeileidEscuché lo de Ebba. Mis condolencias.. — Genau deshalb komme ich. Max, ich möchte, dass du mir hilfst, setz dich.Eso es exactamente por lo que vengo. Max, quiero que me ayudes, siéntate.. Her Getmann se sentó, y el joven Norbert le sirvió una copa de coñac mientras seguía hablando. — Sie haben Ebba kennengelernt und wissen, wofür wir im Land gearbeitet haben. Neue Waffen für den Warschauer Pakt ... nun, ich möchte etwas Gutes tun ... etwas Gutes in deinem Gedächtnis. Ich möchte es wieder zum Leben erwecken, besser als je zuvor. Für sie, für das Land ... für michConociste a Ebba y sabes en lo que hemos estado trabajando para el país. Nuevas armas para el Pacto de Varsovia ... bueno, quiero hacer algo bueno ... algo bueno en su memoria. Quiero devolverla a la vida, mejor que nunca. Para ella, para el país…para mí.. — Was kann ich für den Ostblock tun?¿Qué puedo hacer por el Bloque del Este? — Ich brauche einige deiner Monster. Ich weiß, dass Sie mit dem “Reisende Menagerie” einkaufen. Gib mir ein Paar Bald verspreche ich, sie mit Zinsen zu bezahlenNecesito a algunos de tus monstruos. Sé que los compras con el “Bestiario ambulante”. Dame un par. Pronto prometo pagártelos, y con intereses.. — Nimm was du brauchst. Alles für einen Freund. Wenn ich etwas anderes finde, bringe ich es Ihnen bei meinem nächsten Besuch in der StadtCoge lo que necesites. Todo por un amigo. Si encuentro algo más te lo traeré en mi próxima visita a la ciudad.. — Danke für allesGracias por todo. —respondía el joven doctor estrechando la mano de su compañero. Habían luchado no hacía tanto en la guerra…algo así creaba hermanos con los que contar, en las buenas y en las malas. Y sobretodo cuando tu nación te lo está pidiendo. Herr Doktor salió de aquella carpa con una sonrisa en la mente, y un rostro en su memoria. Pronto volvería a tenerla. ---- Winzeldorf, Alemania, 1990 — Feliz año nuevo —susurraba en inglés una voz fraternal a una niña que dormía plácidamente en una cama, tapada con una colcha de patchwork. — Feliz año nuevo, papi —respondía mientras remoloneaba en la cama la niña, en una mezcla de inglés con acento alemán. — Wie geht es dir heute morgen?¿Cómo estás hoy? — Meine Beine tun nicht mehr weh, Papa.Ya no me duelen las piernas, papi…¿podré desayunar en la cama? — Por supuesto que sí. Pero antes tendrás que resolver tus trabajos diarios. Los teoremas de la matemática difusa no se solucionan solos, cielo. — GlücklichBien —dijo estirándose en la cama y abriendo su boca— Ich werde sie lösen, während du mir ein Brötchen machst, ja?Los resolveré mientras me haces un Brötchen, ¿sí? — Pronto no voy a saber qué hacer para que mi Überfraulein siga mejorando. —dijo tras una risa tímida de la chica. La niña tan solo salió de la cama, cogió un par de libros y con una libreta de cartón comenzó a escribir números y garabatear figuras mientras su padre, bajaba unas escaleras de piedra de un viejo castillo germánico. Aquellas escaleras comenzaban a costarle un esfuerzo y comenzaba a plantearse bajar los dormitorios a la planta baja del hermoso castillo. Herr Norbert metió un bollo de pan blanco con semillas de amapolas en el horno mientras sacaba de un frigorífico una jarra de leche fresca y la volcaba en un vaso, mientras la metía en el microondas. — ¡Überfraulein Ebba ¿Podría bajar un minuto a escoger su muesli?!… La pregunta del padre quedó en el aire durante cuatro segundos, sin respuesta. — ¡¿Ebba?! —gritó desde la cocina, esperando una respuesta. Tres segundos después soltaba el plato que tenía en la mano que caía al suelo mientras corría escaleras arriba. ---- New York, 2005 — Guten Morgen mein lieber Doktor. Und dieser Geruch? Ich dachte, Sie hätten endlich gelernt, wie man die Eingeweide richtig entferntBuenos días mi querido Doctor. ¿Y ese olor? Pensé que finalmente habías aprendido cómo retirar adecuadamente las entrañas.. — Por favor, Nor, hace tiempo que tengo el alemán olvidado —respondía una figura alta en una especie de laboratorio, medio improvisado en una sala que claramente no era para ello. Frente a él, una serie de tubos gigantes contenían figuras humanoides flotando en un líquido verdoso—. ¿Qué te trae a la Ciudad Mutante? —Es mi hija… —¿Me contaste que estaba enferma…? —Creemos que es fibrodisplasia osificante progresiva…pero es mutante, así que podría ser cualquier cosa. — ¿Han hecho falta treinta años para que vengas a buscarme con el objetivo de pedirme una cura? —No. Te conozco Edmund, he estudiado a tu lado y conozco cómo son tus curas. No, en absoluto. Vengo en calidad de amigo sin escrúpulos a amigo sin escrúpulos. Estas palabras dibujaron una negra y aterradora sonrisa en la pálida cara de su antiguo compañero de laboratorio. —Habla, doctor. —He sabido del éxito de tus Merodeadores, y quiero uno. El Doctor dejó las cosas tal y como las tenía en la mano y se giró para mirar a su amigo a la cara, mientras se apoyaba en la mesa de frío metal donde trabajaba con una bata de médico. —¿Un clon? ¿Te quieres clonar? —No, Doctor Atkinson, quiero clonar a mi Ebba. —¡Oh!, no me esperaba eso. Te costó aceptar mis métodos hace 40 años… ¿y ahora me dices que vas a aceptarme tal y como soy? El doctor calló, desviando su mirada a los tubos. Unos segundos más tarde se acercó a ellos. —No parece que esta remesa te esté funcionando… —indicaba mientras se fijaba en las deformes figuras que había dentro. —Sí, mis clones no son precisamente calmados. Recientemente he intentado reclutar a nuevos…sujetos. —decía señalando algunos de los tubos algo alejados del resto, de los cuales solo dos tenían un cuerpo en su interior, uno en un líquido verdoso, en otro amarillento—, pero casi todos me han traicionado o han sido encerrados. Ya no se consiguen aliados como antes. — Lo entiendo. ¿Así que es una cuestión de sujetos? Edmund, te recuerdo que trabajé contigo. ¿En qué se diferencia el ADN de un mutante al de otro? De nuevo el sujeto sonríe: — Me pillaste, viejo granuja. Se trata del propio ADN, he jugado tanto con el de mis sujetos que ha terminado descomponiéndose y mutando…los clones son cada vez más inestables —decía mientras señalaba una especie de horno crematorio, del que se podían ver trozos de seres humanos ardiendo. —Pero conociéndote seguro que has dado con una solución. —Así es, viejo lobo. Lo llaman Gnr-40012. Un potenciador genético. Puede regular sus car… — ¿Y por qué no está aquí? —interrumpió el anciano. — Lo tiene Stark. —…Y no encuentras a nadie que se infiltre y le robe a ese rico, ¿no es así?… —comentaba mientras daba la espalda a El Doctor y contemplaba una proto-figura femenina alada, en uno de los tubos gigantes alejados del horno. — Ese de ahí —decía señalando al sujeto que había al lado de la figura femenina, el cual estaba en un tubo de color amarillo—, es un encargo personal. Si quieres… —¡Doctor! —se oye al otro lado de la puerta metálica que separaba el laboratorio del resto de la consulta. — Ruego que me disculpe, Norbert —decía quitándose la bata y lanzándola algo lejos, mostrando un traje negro de corte italiano, con una corbata escarlata —. Será un placer… —comenzó a decir Nathan con un ademán que invitaba a la salida, sin embargo, Norbert lo ignoró por completo y Nathan no se entretuvo— Está bien. Vuelvo en unos minutos —indicó antes de abrir la puerta y continuar hablando con el joven del otro lado.— ¿Qué pasa Sabueso? Norbert solo llegó a escuchar una última frase antes de que la puerta se cerrase. —Es Hipnosong, ha huído… Norbert dio un par de golpecitos en el tubo, esperando alguna respuesta de la chica, pero nada ocurría. Así que, sin perder la oportunidad, se dirigió a una serie de papeles que había tirados al lado del cadáver de uno de los mutantes, posiblemente el que llamaban Dientes de Sable, por los incisivos que sobrepasaban su mandíbula. Norbert siempre se había considerado un lector fugaz, sus muchas carreras de la "Universität unter den Linden" así lo demostraban. Médico, psiquiatra, abogado y economista. Una mente joven prodigiosa en la generación del 44. Unos papeles apenas le supusieron unos segundos, que se alargaron tras varios suspiros de esperanza al leerlos. — No se asuste, Nor —decía la voz de El Doctor por detrás de él—. No era necesario “robar” la información. Iba a dársela —decía lanzándole una carpeta marrón al pecho. Espero que llegue a algo, y ahora márchese, tengo problemas que solucionar. Norbert comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y, antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo en seco: —¿Esa chica…? —¿Sí? —Parece que se desarrolla bien… —ADN joven…—dijo El Doctor sin siquiera girarse de la pantalla de un ordenador cercano al laboratorio. Norbert salió de la sala. La Ciudad Mutante era un nuevo barrio de Nueva York. Tras la explosión filogénica de mutantes. Lo suficientemente joven como para que todavía no apareciese en los mapas de la ciudad. Tampoco aparecían las fiestas de su antiguo conocido el señor Fisk. Herr doktor sabía lo que necesitaba, como sabía que un anciano no podría entrar en en industrias Stark. Necesitaría mano de obra, y la gente de Fisk sabía a quién debería recurrir. Un par de favores por pagar, y un par de nuevos a cobrar, her doktor se hizo con la localización de alguien cuya herencia le debía más que la vida, y ahora era el momento de cobrarlo. ---- El anciano de cabello cano y bastón elegante descendía de un autobús metálico en mitad de la nada. A lo lejos se podía ver la ciudad de Nueva York, pero donde él se situaba…apenas era un pantano. Miró al suelo como buscando algo. Dio un par de pasos hacia la derecha, donde una señal de Stop, y sacó una nota de su chaqueta. Había un dibujo en ella, una silueta de algo. Se ajustó las gafas y comenzó a pasear la nota por el horizonte, hasta que, pasados unos minutos encajó en el perfil de una de las mansiones semi-derruidas de la zona. Norbert bajó su bastón y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, unos minutos más tarde llamaba a la puerta con su bastón. Segundos más tarde, un criado de tez oscura abría la puerta y contestaba: — ¿Sí? — Vengo a hablar con el Señor Garrow —dijo algo nervioso el anciano. — El señor Garrow está ocupado, tendrá que mar… El anciano sacó el bastón de cabeza de hierro azul y comenzó a golpear al sirviente de descendencia africana en la cabeza, que cayó al suelo tapándose con las manos la lluvia de golpes que, con extraña velocidad y fuerza, estaba recibiendo. — No llegará el día en el que alguien como tú me diga qué tengo que hacer. Cuando se hartó de golpearlo, el anciano terminó la paliza con una patada en los machos del hombre. — ¡Monos!… ¡Garrow! ¡Garrow! ¡Por qué tienes a un puto mono en la puerta! ¡Es que no aprendiste nada de tu abuelo! Una voz le contestó desde uno de los altavoces de la mansión. — ¿Es usted Doctor Neumann? — Quién voy a ser, hijo —dijo recriminando—. Si llego a saber que localizar al resto de los Garrow me iba a costar tanto, le hubiese dado un tiro a tu padre antes. Tanto misticismo para nada… — Lo lamento, Doctor, pero en este momento me encuentro fuera… — Da igual, si me oyes y me contestas me vale. He estado preguntando por las alta sociedad de los bajos fondos… sé lo que tu amiguita y tú estáis preparando… Necesitaría un favor —dijo mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón de tejidos rojizos y detalles dorados de estilo colonial. Por detrás, otro miembro del servicio ayudaba al afroamericano a levantarse, mientras Norbert le hacía una señal con la mano. — Doctor, todavía no hay nada seguro. Los miembros son altamente inestables. No podemos contar con ellos. —Lo sé, por eso he venido. Tengo varias ideas sobre cómo controlar a agentes indomesticables… — ¿Se está proponiendo a trabajar con nosotros? — …Siempre y cuando reciba algo a cambio… — Hable. — Dentro de unas semanas habrá un traspaso de bienes desde una sucursal de Industrias Stark a una sede principal… —Norbert recogió una copa de coñac que le acercaba un miembro del servicio—. Necesitaría una de las máquinas de Stark que transportan en uno de los camiones. — ¿Y ese será el pago por su ayuda en el proyecto? — Con este aparato creo que seré capaz de mucho más que ayudar. Por lo que he llegado a saber tendría acceso a varios miembros de excelente calidad genética. Podría conseguir armas imbatibles para el equipo. — ¿Una salvaguarda? — Un escudo. — Bien. Tendremos un consejo en unas semanas. Espero que nos veamos en la nueva localización del equipo. Hablaremos los pormenores allí. — ¡Ah!, dos cosas más —dijo el anciano mientras se levantaba. — ¿Sí? — Necesitaré fondos para el proyecto…y una pistola en este momento. — Sigourney —ordenó la voz, e, inmediatamente una señorita descendió por las escaleras principales con una bandeja en las manos. Cuando estuvo frente al anciano quitó la tapa que cubría la bandeja, mostrando un arma claramente norteamericana. — Bien… El anciano comenzó a caminar en dirección a la posible cocina, tras la muchacha. Tras algunas puertas se encontró la sala de servicio, allí cinco miembros, entre cocina, limpieza y jardinería se fumaban unos cigarros y conversaban alegremente. Dos de ellos seguían cuidando al afroamericano que había recibido aquellos golpes. Norbert apartó a los miembros del servicio que, al ver la pistola que portaba no dudaron en apartarse rápida y sigilosamente. Norbert se tomó unos segundo mirando al afroamericano tirado sobre un sofá de baja calidad, negó con la cabeza, apuntó con la pistola y disparó. La bala dio en la frente del hombre que dejó manchado todo el sofá. — Bah… no merece la pena…—dijo para si mismo— ¡Nos vemos Jack! ¡Ah! Antes de irme —dijo mirando el altavoz sobre la puerta— Viele Köche verderben den BreiRefrán alemán que similar al castellano: “muchas manos en la olla echan a perder la sopa”. — No se preocupe. El anciano salió de la sala y se dirigió de nuevo a la parada del bus. ---- En un búnker subterráneo, a una milla de distancia de la mansión que había visitado semanas antes, siete figuras se sentaban alrededor de una mesa ovalada: — Los chicos han respondido más que correctamente a sus aparatos, doctor Neumann. — Por supuesto. Jugendliche sind IdiotenLos jóvenes son idiotas.. Si les das algo duro y con muchas funciones se lo quedan sin rechistar…y ya no te digo nada de si además son bonitos… — Así es, pero está claro que, tarde o temprano se terminarán quitando los cinturones. Para ello os hemos llamado: Vosotros sois nuestra última capa de seguridad: Arma Nazi, Gigas, Tramposo y Jofiel… —Esos herejes pagarán por sus pecados, yo mismo me encargaré. Pero no olvidéis nuestro trato, es imperativo que… —Ya hablaremos de ello, Jofiel. No es momento de que deshonres la labor que has realizado durante estos meses. El chico, albino y de ojos rojos, pareció no aceptar la interrupción pero, finalmente, lo hizo, mientras se recolocaba unos guanteletes que Norbert reconoció de inmediato. — ¿Vais a usar a uno de ellos para defenderos? —dijo sorprendido y algo asustado el anciano— Ihr seid definitiv IdiotenDefinitivamente sois idiotas.. ¿No veis que es uno de ellos? ¡Os traicionará! — ¿Jofiel? Él es la mano que nos permitirá castigarlos y purificarlos…y lleva deseándolo tanto tiempo… —dijo la mujer del dúo de jefes. — Sicher…Claro…pensé que dos mentes funcionarían mejor que una, aber klar hast du jeweils die hälftepero claramente tenéis media cada uno. ¿Dónde está lo que os pedí? —dijo el doctor antes de que la pareja que lideraba la conversación señalara una caja. — Pensé que esa caja sería mía —dijo al que se referían como Tramposo. — No. Doctor, tras el éxito de la primera misión de los Strikers, pudimos distraer al equipo con un "robo". Mientras, mandábamos a nuestra gente a por lo tuyo. También pudimos hacernos con más equipo que te será mandado. A ver qué puedes llegar a hacer con él. Tramposo te podrá ayudar. — Sí, he visto lo que tus cinturones y guanteletes hacen. Creo que podríamos hacer algo con esos trajes… — Estamos en contacto, jóven. — Al resto, debéis saber que ya tenéis asignado vuestro espacio en el pasillo previo a las salidas de emergencia. Haced con él lo que más os convenga, pero aseguraos de que esos seres no lleguen a nosotros. — Bien —interrumpió, claramente desinteresado por la conversación—, os enviaré las armas que prometí en las próximas semanas. Los embriones tienen que madurar… —¿Embriones? —rugió la figura a la que se referían como Gigas. — ¡Oh, sí! Nadie se conoce a uno mismo, mejor que uno mismo… —dijo con una sonrisa que remarcó todavía más las arrugas de su cara. — De acuerdo, anciano —dijo la mujer— Arma Nazi ¿Cómo llevas tus ejércitos?… —Continuó hablando la mujer mientras el anciano se levantaba y se alejaba de la sala. Cuando el anciano hubo salido de la sala, dio unos pasos con su bastón y, unos segundos más tarde un grito lo detuvo en seco: — ¡Doctor! —gritó desde la otra punta del largo pasillo Lucia. — ¿Sí? Se me olvidó algo, fräulein? — No, en absoluto. Quería saber si podrias conseguirme algo más… Un arma personalizada. — Como sabes he estado estudiando la genética humana… El anciano, en un rápido movimiento sujetó la cabeza de la hermosa mujer e introdujo los dedos de la mano derecha en la boca de ésta. Inmediatamente sacó con su mano izquierda un tubo de ensayo donde se secó la saliva y restos de sangre que había tomado. — ¡Joder! — Mit Speck fängt man MäuseDicho alemán que se traduce por “Con tocino se cazan ratones”. Un refrán que viene a indicar que las cosas buenas suelen traer efectos secundarios, en relación a si mismo.. El doctor volvió a caminar y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de aquella caseta, sacó un reloj de bolsillo, lo abrió y se quedó mirando la fotografía de la cara de una niña de unos cinco años, sonriente y de cabellos dorados. ---- Unos días más tarde, Norbert se encontraba en el laboratorio que le habían conseguido el niño Garrow. Totalmente equipado y, gracias a los contactos del anciano, con el equipo preciso que necesitaba. Frente al anciano, cinco tubos de gran tamaño contenían a cinco ejemplares flotando en líquido blanco. La tez de estos seres era oscura, casi negra. Algo había salido mal. Estos clones… eran la tercera remesa que había creado y ninguno de los Strikers parecía cuajar perfectamente en la nueva fórmula. El teléfono sonó: — Doctor, ¿cómo ha salido su tercera remesa? — Parecen más sanos que la segunda. Los números dicen que han superado sus capacidades al 100%, al menos las que conocen hasta el momento, y todos han sido infectados con un virus regenerativo. Tardará un poco en comenzar, pero pasado el tiempo de génesis se expandirá a todo el cuerpo y serán virtualmente inmortales. Ahora, respecto a su mente…no puedo asegurar que su mente sea… — Me apuesto el cuello a que lo será. Nos acaban de avisar de que los Strikers van a levantarse contra nosotros. Es momento de preparar al ejército y dar por finalizado este proyecto nuestro. — Bien, espero el último pago en mi cuenta de Winzeldorf. Mandadme a un camión y meteré a los Nuevos Dark Strikers dentro. Veré qué puedo hacer con sus mentes. — ¿Y de lo mío? — Tendrá las seis jeringas en el camiónEstas jeringas serán usadas durante Cuando los pájaros huyen del nido. Agárrelas en cuanto lleguen. —Después de estas palabras, el anciano colgó el teléfono y pulsó varios botones consecutivos. Los tubos se abrieron, como si de huevos se tratasen, y las figuras que en ellos flotaban descienden, agarradas por la mente por pequeños cables que evitan que caigan al suelo. — Hijos míos. Soy vuestro padre. Yo os he dado la vida. No os voy a mentir, sois prescindible, he creado a otros, y lo habéis visto, y por menos que no atenderme han sido destruidos. Haced que vuestro padre se sienta orgulloso y luchad, luchad como bien sabéis, luchad contra lo peor de vosotros mismos. Os van a llevar a una localización… Mientras Norbert habla, el clon de Il Tiratore comienza a mirar las notas que había sobre una mesa cercana. De repente se desploma en el suelo con un agujero en la sien. — … —Se hace un silencio en la sala tras el disparo.— Os lo estoy diciendo. Sé que recordáis una vida que no es vuestra. Sé que recordáis ser fuertes, pero en este momento, cual crisálida en proceso, sois débiles, blandos, presas fáciles. Os van a llevar a una localización donde tendréis que esperar a la peor de vuestras partes. A vuestros alter-ego. Destruidlos y conseguiréis la vida que recordáis. Nadie os impedirá que volváis a ella. No les venzáis, y tened claro que acabarán con vuestras vidas. ¿Alguna duda?…lo olvidaba, no podéis hablar. No os preocupéis, pronto se os pasará…si es que sobrevivís. Neumann se acercó a la copia oscura de Fangoria, la agarró del pelo y tiró de ella hasta meterla en una sala contigua. — ¡Vosotros!, vestíos. Esos trajes os monitorizarán —dijo señalando una montaña de trajes—, después podéis salir por esa puerta. Esau, llévate esa caja y dásela a quien te la pida. Esta chica y yo tenemos planes. El doctor salió por la puerta por la que había lanzado a una Fangoria desnuda. ---- Winzeldorf, Alemania, 2015 Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, herr doktor. Debe saber que conseguí perfeccionar su fórmula con aquel instrumento que me recomendó. Sí, es cierto que los Strikers no eran tus Merodeadores, pero me han servido al propósito, y por supuesto me he llevado beneficios al respecto. Sin embargo no todo ha ido bien. Los clones que he generado son más fuertes al momento genético, y están dotados de regeneración…pero no parece ser suficiente. Su piel, su cuerpo, varía, cambia, se torna oscuro. Es como si su alma indicara la verdad que hay tras de sí. Para corroborar mis hipótesis me quedé con una de las copia, ahora la llamo Todesfall. Por lo que he escuchado su versión original no ha defraudado a quien la ha contratado. Por ahora, y gracias a mi condicionamiento mental, esta parece estar cómoda sirviéndome. Caza mutantes y atrae a humanos de los pueblos cercanos para seguir experimentando con ellos. Ella disfruta torturándolos. Yo investigando. Ebba no mejora, sigue igual. Admito que mis esperanzas me han llevado a castigar al pueblo cercano, descubrir que mis clones no funcionan con ella me ha llevado por una época oscura. Pero de eso ya hace unos meses. Ahora que lo pienso, de haber funcionado creo que tampoco me la habría quedado. No quiero a una Dunkel Ebba, quiero a mi niña. Quiero a mi Ebba. Así que he decidido que buscaré otras vías. He oído que tus últimos experimentos han sido muy fructíferos. Espero que el famoso Edmund Atkinson me comparta sus hallazgos, a cambio de una dotación genética nada envidiable. ¿Sabe qué más me llevé de aquel par de zoquetten? El ADN de los seis Strikers. Seis vidas por una. Atkinson, es usted mi última esperanza para mantener viva el trabajo de toda mi vida, pero si no encontrase una solución, cuente con que le daré un buen uso a la Überfrau. Es lo que Ebba hubiese querido. Estamos en contacto. Doctor Norbert Neumann OTROS Notas *Esta trama ha sido pensada para mostrar varios guiños a ideas u otras tramas, completadas o no completadas: **Se plantea que Ebba sí que estaba embaraza antes de morir. Siendo por tanto "su obra" tanto su propia hija como la investigación sobre la clonación de seres mejorados. **El uso del inglés al hablar Norbert con su hija, forma parte de la formación que le da para convertirla en una Übberfrau. Asimismo ocurre al formarla en matemática avanzada, mostrando así sus altas capacidades mentales. **Mr. Siniestro es referenciado como Edmund Atkinson. Nombre que usó durante la época nazi. Época en la que trabajó junto al Doktor Neumann y con el que aprendió todo lo que sabe. **La chica en el tubo de cristal hace referencia a un clon de Alice Corday. Se ha pactado que el clon que aparece se trata de la Alice Corday de la Corporación Strikers. **Otro clon en el laboratorio de Siniestro es el que está en el tubo con líquido amarillo. Esto hace referencia al líquido resucitador de Richard Milkin, con el que resucitaría a Optic durante Efecto Mariposa. Se insinúa por tanto que el líquido tuvo también origen gracias al trabajo de Siniestro, y que fue probado en un clon de Optic antes de la resurrección del original. También se podría poner en duda si el Optic que resucitó era el original o un clon. **Durante la reunión de la guardia de los Jefes de los Strikers, se muestra como los Jefes ya se estaban preparando para la sublevación, mucho antes de que esta ocurriese. Dando fé de un comentario que hacen durante Cuando los pájaros huyen del nido, que afirmaban esto mismo. **Con esta trama se explica la ausencia del clon de Tony durante la batalla de los clones oscuros en Cuando los pájaros huyen del nido, y por qué se iban a clonar a todo los Dark Strikers, menos a Fangoria. **El nombre de Todesfall, quiere decir defunción, muerte. Anotaciones